Stay or Leave
by amour-et-paix0707
Summary: When a new girl comes to Degrassi High she seems to be able to befriend everyone. But what will happen when JT sees her more then a friend? And how will Liberty take this?
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
Augustina, also know as Ayu, woke up that morning from her mothers high- pitched shrieks. She then heard her mother's feet running up the stairs and Ayu groaned and put her pillow over her head to block out the sound. Her mother rushed in.  
  
"Ayu, do you know what today is!? " she yelled while throwing herself on the bed.  
  
"Yeah. Monday. Now let me go back to sleep." Ayu muttered from under the pillow.  
  
Her mother yanked it off her head and said " Honey today is your first day at Degrassi! You can't sleep! You got to get ready!"  
  
The next thing Ayu knew she was being shoved in to the shower. She took a quick shower got dressed dried her hair straight and ran downstairs. She walked over to the cupboard and took out a pop tart and shoved it in her mouth absent-mindedly. The she saw her mother run down the stairs with a camera.  
  
"Mother! You don't need to take a picture every time I go to a new school!"  
  
But before she new it her mother was taking ten pictures a second. "Mom, stop it!" Ayu cried impatiently.  
  
"Oh fine then Ayu get your backpack and lets go to school."  
  
Then the next thing she knew she was in her mother's car.  
  
"Mom seriously you don't have to drive me to school."  
  
"No sweetie I want to."  
  
Ayu sighed this was gonna be a long day.  
  
They finally reached the school and Ayu rushed out of the car.  
  
"Have a nice day sweetie."  
  
"Thanks mom you to."  
  
Ayu looked up after her mom droved away to the school that was before her. Tons of questions ran through her head but the big question was, 'What if I don't make any friends?'  
  
Ayu sighed and made her way up to the front doors. 


	2. AN PLEASE READ!

Two quick things:  
  
Sorry bout the deleting and re-adding but I was little unsure about the first chapter so I want to fix some things but turns out it was ok. -_-' so that was a complete waste of time but just to let yall know I'll try to update at least once a week at the most 3 times. Cause you know I do have a life. Just kidding with u all but seriously I will most like to the whole updating deal like such.  
  
I rated this PG-13 just to be on the safe side. Cause I don't want yall to read this and be like what the hell she said this is PG??? So just incase its PG-13 for now.  
  
Oh and one more thing I forgot to put up a disclaimer and so this is it I don't own Degrassi or anyone except the characters you don't recognize then they are mine i.e. Ayu, her mom etc etc. Cause if I did I wouldn't be writing this.  
  
Please R&R!!!! I would be very happy if u did!! ^_^* Thanks!!!  
  
Chao for now!  
  
*~ Aja ~* 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Ayu walked around in circles for a while when she realized, maybe she should ask for help. So she found a girl that looked about her age and walked up to her and said, "Hey, um, I'm sorry but I was wondering could you tell me where the office is?"  
  
The girl looked up at her and smiled, "Sure," she said, "I'll be happy too, by the way my name is Emma." And she held her hand out.  
  
Ayu took it and gave it a quick shake and said, "Mines Augustina, but you can call me Ayu for short."  
  
"Ok nice to meet you, your new right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They started up a conversation will they made their way to the office.  
  
"So who's your teacher?"  
  
"Don't know yet that's what I'm going for the office for. My schedule is a complete mystery to me too."  
  
Emma laughed at that comment.  
  
"Well don't worry," She said, "All the teachers are nice here but watch out for Mrs. Kwan, every one says she mean but I don't think so, but I guess it depends on who you are."  
  
"Well then I guess I better watch out."  
  
They reached the office.  
  
"Well I guess you can go if you want." Ayu said.  
  
"No way! I wanna see who you got as a teach."  
  
So they walked together into the office.  
  
"Um hello?"  
  
The secretary looked up and saw them "Oh hello Emma," she said to Emma. Then she looked at Ayu and said, "Now you're a face I don't recognize."  
  
"Oh I'm the new student, my name is Augustina Millers but Ayu for short."  
  
"Welcome to Degrassi High Augustina, here's your schedule and your homeroom."  
  
The secretary handed her two pieces of paper one larger then the other.  
  
"Have a nice day Augustina, we're happy you're here." The secretary gave her a warm smile and then Ayu and Emma made their way out.  
  
"Ohmygod, I was dieing to see who you got! Let me see!" and with that Emma snatched the smaller paper, which had her homeroom on it. Ayu had to laugh at the sight of it.  
  
"Ohmygod! Your in my class! Ms. Hatzilakos! Great you can sit next to me." Ayu smile she was happy that she made at least one friend so far at Degrassi.  
  
Emma gave Ayu back her paper and said, "Come on we better get to class so I can introduce you to everyone." 


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters blah blah blah except Ayu she is my creation muhahahaha just playing (but seriously she is) so don't sue me!  
  
chocl8chps: thank you so much for the review sorry about the deleting and re adding. I love jt too! I think he is just so cute! I feel so bad for him in the show b/c every one has a g/f or b/f cept him and liberty and now jimmy but still!!! Lol  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
"Ok here we are," Emma said leading Ayu to obviously Ms. Hatzilakos's homeroom. "You probably have her for science too, since she is the science teacher." Once Ayu walked into her new homeroom she felt completely out of place again. Everyone was in their little groups talking about whatever events they wanted to talk about that day while she was all alone. Well she did have Emma as a friend but Ayu thought what if once I get near her friend she acts all snobby and pretends she doesn't know me.  
  
Ayu looked at Emma, She hardly seems like the kind of person that would do that though.  
  
Ayu thought that sometimes her imagination got a bit out of hand.  
  
"Ayu?"  
  
Ayu automatically woke up form her daydream and said, "Oh I'm sorry Emma I was just thinking about Degrassi."  
  
Emma laughed, "No problem I do the same thing daydream."  
  
"Come here I'll introduce you to my friends." Emma said gesturing her to come over to a small group.  
  
There was one girl with shoulder length hair I was a dark brown maybe black. Sort of wavy sort of straight kind of like Ayu's except Ayu's was as dark brown as brown could get. She had a big happy smile and bright brown eyes. She was chatting away to three boys two of which were actually listening to her the third was studying. One of the boys had long wavy blondish brown hair not to long but below his ears and he was arguing to the girl about what Ayu didn't know. The second boy had longer hair to but this was cut right about his ears he was the one studying. He wore glasses too and seemed to be a bookworm. Not that Ayu like to judge people it was just a really bad habit of hers. The third boy was arguing with the girl to but Ayu couldn't see his hair or his face because his back was towards her. But he did were a black beanie.  
  
"Ayu I would like to met my friends," Emma said, "This is Manny," she pointed to the girl with the big smile, "This is J.T." she said ant directed her attention the blondish brownish hair boy. "This is Toby." She looked at the boy with the glasses. "And this is Sean." She said to the boy with the beanie. Ayu gave a feeble wave and was barely able to choke out a small hello. "Hey!," said Manny, "Welcome to Degrassi! Where did you use to live?" She said this really quick and Ayu barely had a chance to comprehend what she said when Ms. Hatzilakos walked into the room and said, "Well class I believe we have a new student today. Well let's see is she here yet?" She scanned the room quickly and spotted Ayu like an owl spotting a dead mouse. "Well hi there stranger why don't you come up to the front and tell us a little about yourself."  
  
Ayu slowly made her way up to the front of the room when she heard whispers coming from the other classmates:  
  
"Look at her hair! It's so long like a mermaid's!"  
  
"Did you see her eyes? They were like crystals, so blue!"  
  
"Um, Hi. My name is Augustina Millers but you can call me Ayu for short. Um well I've lived in France, Japan, California, Uruguay, and England. I just transferred from France to here. Um. Well I guess that's it really."  
  
One of the girls raised her hands.  
  
"Um yes?"  
  
"How long did it take you to grow your hair?"  
  
Ayu laughed, "Really long and it's a pain in the butt I'm thinking of cutting it."  
  
"No way you can't cut it! It's way to beautiful!"  
  
So everyone was talking about her, but nothing bad thankfully. So homeroom was over and she headed off to her first class. 


	5. Chapter Four

*** Thank you so much everyone for your reviews!!! I know this took a while but I wanted it to be really good. We get to see J.T in this chapter. Yay! Lol well anyway thanks again, saunychic, La La Latina and bobby I hope yall like this chapter! Please R&R! thanks!!!***  
  
(RANDOM FACT: Augustina is my niece's name I know I'm only 15 and I have a niece lol but Ayu is the nickname of my favorite Japanese singer Ayumi Hamasaki her music is really good but she does sing in Japanese I think her best song(s) are Ourselves and Real Me. Lol But I loved that name so much I decide to name my character after her, but she doesn't look anything like that character she has blonde hair for one.)  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Ayu had a perfectly great day. Which was good since her worries of failure didn't occur. She had tons of compliments on her waist length "mermaid hair" and her crystal blue eyes. When lunch came around she was surrounded by girls asking her tons of questions about her past, where she lived before and what her parents where and such.  
  
"So you've live in France?!" asked one girl  
  
"Yeah, Paris. It was really nice but my mom taught me since I didn't know much French."  
  
"Wow! You've lived in Paris. Do you have like any designer clothes or did you go into those fancy boutiques?"  
  
"Oh yeah all the time. My mother used to be a fashion designer for on of those boutiques. She used to own one with her best friend but then she stopped so she could teach me."  
  
"Do you know any French singers?"  
  
"Well I didn't meat her but I have her CD, Vanessa Paradis, have any of you heard of her."  
  
Everyone shook her head. One whispered to the girl next to her, "When I get home I'm so gonna download that CD."  
  
"Where else have you lived?"  
  
Ayu laughed, "Well.."  
  
Toby and J.T. and some of the other guys where sitting together on the steps of the school. J.T. seemed to be off in a muse and wasn't paying attention to what anyone was saying until Toby seemed to interrupt his thoughts.  
  
"So J.T. what girl are you gonna go after this year?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Toby sighed, "What girl are you gonna after this year?"  
  
'Oh, I don't know I'm thinking that I might go out with someone my age this year."  
  
"Whoa, seriously, what happened to the whole older woman thing?"  
  
"Well I don't know, I can't keep going after Paige because well she's going out with Spinner and well he can kill me with one punch so she's out of my reach, for now. And no offence but your sister is really not my type and she has a thing for Craig."  
  
Toby spat out his drink, "WHAT?!"  
  
"Whoa you didn't know? She's been going out with him for a week or so."  
  
Toby didn't say anything.  
  
"Well anyway back to my issue. Emma has Sean and Emma isn't my type and You have Kendra but she's to young for me and not my type either."  
  
Toby rolled his eyes at the to young part.  
  
"Manny well Manny is Manny. And I guess that's about it."  
  
"Well whatever J.T."  
  
"Yeah yeah."  
  
"Hey Ayu do you wanna come over my house?" Emma asked, "Manny is coming too."  
  
"Sure I'd love to but I gotta check with the 'rents." Ayu said while putting her books into her red backpack.  
  
Emma and Manny looked at each other, "Huh?" they said at the same time.  
  
"Sorry its some lingo I've picked up over all my traveling and such, 'rents is short for parents. Actually in my case its just my mom since my dad's in L.A."  
  
"What does your dad do?" Manny asked.  
  
"He's a doctor he hates to travel so he stays at the beach house in L.A. I gotta take yall there someday its great!"  
  
"I'll go call my mom on the payphone."  
  
"Oh and we can go to the mall later and see a movie and go shopping!" Manny yell after her.  
  
Ayu laughed and pulled her hair up into a low ponytail and she walked off and yelled back, "Wait for me please!"  
  
"Hey Manny, Emma."  
  
The three of them turned around and saw J.T. and Toby.  
  
"Oh hey guys whats up?" Manny said.  
  
"Oh nothing much," Toby answered, "Probably going over my house or J.T's or whatever."  
  
"What are you guys doing?" J.T. asked.  
  
"Oh we don't know go to the mall maybe chill see a movie or something."  
  
"Hey Emma, Manny, my mom said I can go!!" Ayu showed up behind J.T. and Toby.  
  
"Great!" And Manny, Emma, and Ayu squealed with happiness.  
  
J.T. looked at Ayu her long hair in a low ponytail hang off her left shoulder.  
  
"Oh, hi J.T. and Toby right?" They both nodded, "Great! I usually suck at remembering names."  
  
She gave a warm smile that brought a lump to J.T.'s throat.  
  
"Yeah Ayu, coming over too."  
  
"Well we better get going," Emma said.  
  
"See ya guys," Emma and Manny said.  
  
"Bye Toby, J.T." Ayu said, and gave them one last smile as she and Emma and Manny walked to Emma's house.  
  
Well that's it for chapter 4. I'll probably have chapter 5 out sometime in the middle of next week so R&R lol I'll make me type faster lol. Well thanks for reading. Please send me your ideas I love hearing from you guys!!  
  
Chao! Aja 


End file.
